Les théories de Trafalgar Law
by Lawiki
Summary: Il fut un temps où les commérages étaient devenus une façon de chasser l'ennui, lors des trop grandes traversées qui accompagnaient les équipages. Mais un jour, un homme se lança la mission de rétablir la vérité... Enfin, presque.
1. Introduction

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

**Je démarre ici un nouveau concept. Parce que j'adore les concepts et l'expérimental. Jusque-là, ça ne me réussit pas. **

**Je vous présente ici, pour ceux qui connaissent, le petit frère (ou la petite soeur, pas de jaloux) des "Tutos de One Piece". Un concept de vidéos similaire, présenté seulement ET SEULEMENT (^.^) par notre très cher et tellement beau Trafalgar D Water Law. Loulou, pour les intimes. **

**Mon humour ne change pas d'une fiction à une autre, donc il se peut que, lors de ce projet, vous retrouviez des blagues de mes anciens écrits, que je suppute ne pas avoir assez exploitées. **

**J'en profite avec ce concept pour réviser mes cours. Je vous préviens. C'est du foutage de gueule subtile à la Trafalgar... **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier, j'espère, cette nouvelle tentative d'expression... ET BAH NAN PARCE QUE C'EST QUE L'INTRO ! Mwahaha ! Cette sadique. Mise en contexte, tout ça... **

**Bonne lecture ! A la prochaine ! **

* * *

*** LES THÉORIES DE TRAFALGAR LAW * **

* * *

— … Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.  
— ...Wooooaaa… Capt'ain… Tu devrais trop le dire à tout le monde….  
— Mais il a trop raison ! Capt'ain...Capt'ain, moi... j'suis sûr que t'as raison….

Les Heart Pirates étaient tous, pour la plupart, réunis dans la salle principale de leur sous-marin. L'équipage avait demandé -obligé- à leur capitaine de faire une soirée détente, afin de relâcher la pression de ces dernières semaines de voyage. Bon gré, mal gré, Law avait fini par accepter de leur accorder, après s'être assuré du bon maniement du cap. Évidemment, qui disait soirée pirates, disait alcool coulant à foison. Les membres de l'équipage s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie dans la mission de vider les réserves du Polar Tang.

Trafalgar avait pu donc profiter de l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons de voyage, alors qu'il était évidemment convié à cette petite sauterie improvisée. Bon gré, mal gré, il était important d'insister sur ce point-là.

Il ne savait plus trop comment la discussion, accompagnée d'un fort taux d'alcoolémie, avait viré sur du commérage et sur les inepties de certaines personnes de leur connaissance. Le Shin Sekai, en plus d'être une aventure dangereuse et sans pitié, avait comme principe que tout finissait par se savoir. Law voyait cela comme une façon d'en apprendre plus sur leurs ennemis, pour peaufiner ses stratégies…. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses Nakamas, qui eux, avaient une vision bien moins réfléchie de tous ces potins.

Le sujet avait dévié sur différentes personnes, plus ou moins emblématiques de leur génération, ou les amiraux de la marine. Dont un qui avait particulièrement attiré leur attention.  
Shachi et Penguin avaient commencé à se plaindre, comme quoi ce n'était qu'un méchant pas beau, un vilain, un tocard, et avaient commencé à chercher à savoir ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi grognon. Law s'était finalement joint à cette conversation, évinçant les hypothèses d'une enfance difficile ou d'une solitude précoce, pour exprimer la sienne. Théorie qui eut l'air de convaincre son équipage fort bourré.

Mais cette idée d'enseigner l'art de la théorisation tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, et il ne put que se laisser convaincre, lorsque les membres de son équipage, sobres et disposant de toutes leurs capacités cognitives, eurent tenté de relancer le sujet quelques jours plus tard.

C'est ainsi que sont nées : **Les théories de Trafalgar Law*.**

**#########**

**_*Format de vidéos gratuites non soumis au téléchargement légal. Le téléchargement ou la mauvaise utilisation de ces contenus sera passible de mort, par le chercheur lui-même. __Ne sois pas con, tu ne veux pas savoir de ce qu'il fait de ses cadavres..._**


	2. Victime : Akainu

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la tant attendue (parce que je suis très lente, sans aucune excuse parce qu'elle est écrite depuis des mois) Théorie de Loulou sur AKAKAINU !**

**Je remercie Moya-kun, HippiqueAndYDeaLD , Wado21, Conteuse, Fairy Papillon, ooohyeahh pour vos reviews ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec ce projet !**

**Ceux qui me connaissent déjà à travers les Tutos de One Piece... La théorie devrait vous dire quelque chose... Mais bien plus exploitée et expliquée ! **

**Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus, parce que... HEY J'AI FAIM OK ! MIAM ! **

**J'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui mettra des paillettes dans vos vies. **

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

**# LES THÉORIES DE LAW / VICTIME : AKAINU #**

* * *

— Prêt Capt'ain ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répond, alors que Law est installé debout, appuyé sur le devant de son bureau, les bras croisés, dans une nonchalance et une aisance qui lui est propre.

Son antre a été reconverti en studio de tournage amateur, avec l'aide des membres de son équipage. Un paperboard à sa gauche, un rideau noir à sa droite. Des livres installés un peu partout, surtout dans les grandes bibliothèques qui font principalement le décor de la future vidéo, donnent à la scène une ambiance particulière. Tout est fait pour donner la sensation que Law est une personne intelligente, réfléchie et qui sait de quoi elle parle. Rien n'est vraiment laissé au hasard, après tout.

— Lancement de la caméra dans 3...2...1… ACTION !

.**.**.

* * *

— Bonjour. Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirate, chirurgien et chercheur dans le médical. Je m'apprête ici à lancer un nouveau concept, afin de mieux comprendre la structure psychique humaine. Il est d'ordre public que les rumeurs et les badinages vont bien vite sur le Shin-Sekai, et c'est pourquoi il me semble important de remettre un oeil beaucoup plus pragmatique sur certains concepts et certaines hypothèses que nous pouvons entendre au détour d'une rue.

Law fait une pause, sans lâcher des yeux la caméra, comme pour faire en sorte que ses mots imprègnent bien la matière grise de tous ceux qui l'écoutent. Même s'il sait d'avance que pour certain, ça risque d'être compliqué.

— Pour ceux qui suivent déjà mes travaux et mes différents projets, vous ne serez peut-être pas surpris des résultats de mes hypothèses, surtout pour la théorie que je vais exprimer aujourd'hui. Cependant, nous allons pouvoir détailler bien plus ces idées, à travers diverses explications et raisonnements. Mais voyons plutôt le cas que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui…

Penguin, qui s'occupe de l'éclairage, lance le projecteur, qui affiche de suite une photo sur le rideau sombre à la droite de Law. Ce dernier tend une main, comme pour appuyer le regard vers cette image, pas très glorieuse, il faut l'avouer.

— Sakazuki, aka Akainu. Amiral commandant en chef de la Marine. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous donner plus d'informations, vous devez savoir qui il est. Par où pouvons nous commencer ? Outre le fait qu'il possède un épithète tout droit sorti d'un mauvais conte pour enfant…. Parfois impulsif, sévère, impitoyable… Nous allons devoir nous attarder sur plusieurs points pour valider ma théorie de base, qui expliquerait ce comportement violent et sournois. Ma première question sera la suivante : Cette personnalité correspond-elle réellement à des traits de son caractère, ou est-ce simplement une façon de se faire prendre au sérieux ?

Shachi, Penguin et le reste de l'équipage présent écarquillent soudainement les yeux, et se mordent la lèvre, afin de ne pas rire aux éclats. Ils vont avoir des emmerdes…. Mais c'est tellement drôle de clasher gratuitement… Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas la joie de vivre de Luffy, le charisme de Shanks, Marco, et Law ou la force des Empereurs pour allier les troupes. Parfois, il faut être plus tyrannique, comme Trafalgar semble le sous-entendre pour Akainu...

— Pour répondre à cette question, il va falloir aller plus loin dans cette réflexion. Nous ne pouvons pas alimenter notre théorie sans souligner le sens aiguisé qu'à notre sujet de la Justice. Si nous devions définir ce concept, je dirais que l'Amiral en chef a pour principe une justice avec des valeurs qui lui sont propres. Une Justice Ultime obsessionnelle, en d'autres mots. Concept largement discutable, c'est un fait, mais il est important de noter l'importance qu'à cette valeur pour exprimer le comportement agressif et abusif de notre cas.

Deuxième petit tacle, beaucoup plus évasif et sournois, mais qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles aguerries de l'équipage. Ils ont l'habitude de se prendre ce genre de commentaires en douce, bien piqués, mais qui mettent du temps à monter au cerveau, laissant le temps à Law de continuer son chemin avant que la compréhension ne se fasse chez la personne délicatement insultée.

— La Justice, comme Akainu-ya la voit, peut représenter un symbole de masculinité, de virilité et de pouvoir. Le stéréotype même de la dominance. Concernant son tempérament agressif, nous pouvons l'inclure dans cet aspect de la symbolique justicière. Toutefois, il ne faut pas oublier un détail, antagoniste à cet argument de dominance masculine : Le style vestimentaire. Nous passerons sur la couleur assumée rouge, assez omniprésente...

Les Heart sont tous accrochés aux lèvres de leur capitaine, cherchant le fin mot de l'histoire. Law a l'air d'avoir retravaillé son sujet depuis leur soirée, afin de trouver de nouveaux arguments. Et ça risque d'être un pur plaisir de castration...

— Symboliquement, le rouge est une couleur très contradictoire, bercée entre l'amour et la haine, le courage et la passion… On pourrait se dire, tout simplement, que c'est une représentation de son fruit du démon, de la lave, mais je trouve que ça n'exprime pas assez l'importance de l'inconscient dans nos choix les plus simples. Attardons-nous une seconde sur l'aspect de la passion, autant représentée par la couleur rouge que par les différentes fleurs présentent dans son apparence. Akainu-ya a choisi de déposer une Rose rose sur son costume, encore une fois symbole d'amour intense et de passion. Idée qui peut être aussi appuyée par le tatouage qui recouvre le haut de son torse, représentant également des fleurs et des flammes. Toujours dans le même thème, de ce fait, nous pouvons le féliciter pour cet effort.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de leur capitaine et pour montrer qu'ils suivent, les Heart se mettent à applaudir Akainu pour cet effort de style, avec une uniformité dans son allure. Sauf que ce n'est pas forcément au goût de Trafalgar, qui les fixe d'un regard noir afin de les faire cesser. Il reprend comme si de rien n'était.

— La dernière chose sur laquelle j'appuierai concernant cette couleur rouge et cette éminence de fleurs, c'est le caractère sexuel qui en ressort. Gardez cette information en tête, c'est très important pour la suite.

Important pour la suite, certes, mais Shachi pense très fort qu'il ne veut absolument rien imaginer de tel. Il ne veut rien savoir de la vie privée de l'Amiral en chef. Vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, il peut voir sur le visage de ses compagnons qu'ils sont sûrement du même avis que lui. Ils ont vu assez d'horreurs dans leur vie pour supporter beaucoup de choses… Mais pas ça...

— Bien...Résumons les informations que nous avons pour le moment. Un sens particulier de la justice, un comportement abusif qui tend à chercher le respect et la soumission d'autrui, et une forte tendance à l'exhibition d'une passion, d'une sexualité et d'un amour intense. La conclusion la plus simple que nous pourrions faire pour le moment serait effectivement de penser à un complexe de reconnaissance et un manque d'amour. Un désir de se faire aimer et respecter. Néanmoins, je pense que ça serait une mauvaise direction à prendre, du moins si on le prend de façon littérale. Akainu-ya n'est pas désireux de se faire aimer, ou alors, permettez-moi de dire qu'il n'utilise pas forcément la meilleure façon de recevoir l'amour de ses pairs.

Même si les Heart connaissent déjà le fin mot de l'histoire, ils commencent doucement à perdre le raisonnement de leur capitaine. Penguin tente de se faire un schéma mental pour récapituler ce qu'il a dit : Akainu est méchant. Il aime tout ce qui se rapporte à la passion, malgré son côté abusif. Mais son envie obsessionnelle de justice n'est pas due à un manque d'amour et de reconnaissance. Okey, deal. Il est prêt pour la suite.

— L'une de mes théories est qu'Akainu-ya a souffert d'une peine de coeur. Je compatis. Une femme -ou peut-être un homme, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger-, a brisé sa confiance en lui-même, d'où cette passion omniprésente, signe d'un amour perdu. Son alter-ego est parti et a désiré ailleurs. Je parle d'une histoire d'amour, mais ça peut être également un lien familial, mais cela me paraîtrait étrange, même si je n'ai rien contre le complexe d'Oedipe…. Cependant, ce qui est important, c'est ce qui découle de cette peine de coeur. Du pourquoi a-t-elle eu lieu.

La pression commence à monter, ils vont bientôt avoir le dénouement final des réflexions du médecin, qui s'improvise psychanalyste pour ses hypothèses.

— Concentrons-nous sur ce symbole de virilité et de dominance. C'est le moment où il faut retourner sur l'idée de sexualité, même si je sais que cela ne plaira pas à tout le monde. À votre avis, quel est le point commun entre toutes ces idées ?

Law attend quelques secondes, sans quitter la caméra des yeux, comme pour laisser le temps à ses spectateurs de trouver une réponse à sa question.

— Bien évidemment, la réponse n'était pas compliquée à trouver. Je parle bien sûr du pénis, symbole même de la représentation de la dominance masculine. Le résultat de mes hypothèses est simple : Akainu-ya a un micro-pénis. Ce qui expliquerait donc cette obsession pour la passion et la sexualité. Aussi, on pourrait voir dans cette recherche de Justice Absolue, une volonté de compenser cette dominance qui lui acquiert une virilité qu'il n'a pas ailleurs. Nous pouvons également conclure la perte d'un amour à cause de cette... Spécificité génitale… Une sexualité difficile, je suppose…

Ils vont tous mourir ! Leur capitaine venait d'ores et déjà de signer leur arrêt de mort. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Oui. Complètement. Puis, ils ont tous acquis un niveau incroyable en cache-cache depuis qu'ils sont sur le sous-marin jaune…

— Je pense avoir terminé le déroulement de ma théorie. N'hésitez pas à venir en discuter et si un cobaye accepte gracieusement d'aller vérifier mes propos, je l'invite à me faire part de ses constatations, afin que nous ayons tous, une fois et pour toute, la réponse à nos questions. C'était Trafalgar Law, en direct du Polar Tang. Nous nous retrouverons peut-être pour une autre théorie, en fonction de ce que je peux entendre ci et là… En d'autres termes, faites attention à ce que vous dites….

Le regard malicieux de Trafalgar en dit long sur ce qu'il insinue, et l'image s'arrête sous un "COUPEZ" de Shachi, qui s'est autoproclamé chef de direction.

Les fous rires contenus peuvent enfin exploser dans le bureau du chirurgien de la mort, alors que lui-même a un rictus amusé et provoquant sur les lèvres… Il est impatient de voir si cette vidéo va créer des réactions chez les uns, ou les autres. Il détient une arme en quelque sorte, et quelque chose lui dit qu'il va devoir tourner une autre vidéo prochainement.

.**.**.

* * *

**# ESPACE COMMENTAIRE #**

* * *

**Penguin** : On est fier de toi Capt'ain !  
**Shachi** : Ouais, on s'est rarement autant marré en faisant un truc sur le Polar !  
**Bepo** : Sumimasen...

**Portgas D Ace** : *Lève la main*  
**Trafalgar Law** : Oui, Portgas-ya ?  
**Portgas D Ace** : J'ai rien compris.  
**Trafaglar Law** : …  
**Sabo** : Je viens en aide. Ace ? Akainu a un petit zizi. C'est pour ça qu'il est méchant.  
**Portgas D Ace** : PTDR xD

**Monkey D Luffy** : Hey Torao ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le rouge !  
**Trafalgar Law** : C'est bien, je suis très content pour toi.  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Mais j'ai pas un petit zizi !  
**Trafalgar Law**: Nous sommes tous très heureux de le savoir…  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Je peux le prouver !  
**Trafalgar Law** : Non.  
**Sabo** : NON !  
**Portgas D Ace** : NON !  
**Bartoloméo** : OUI !  
**Bartoloméo** : Enfin… NON !  
**Trafalgar Law** : Personne ne sort sa queue, merci.  
**Sabo** : Sauf Akainu.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Pas devant moi.

**Nami** : Trafalgar, l'équipage des Mugiwara ne te remercie pas pour avoir mis dans la tête de Luffy qu'il devait montrer ses parties génitales, pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'en a pas une petite. Ça va se payer très cher, ça...

**Kizaru** : Mince, un secret de la Marine révélé...  
**Trafalgar Law** : C'est-à-dire ? Est-ce une confirmation ?  
**Kizaru** : Peut-être, peut-être pas, lol.  
**Monkey D Garp** : Gwahahaha !*mange des gâteaux*  
**Sengoku** : Garp, n'encourage pas les jeunes pirates à faire des conneries, merci.  
**Kizaru** : Il faudra le montrer à notre cher Akainu…  
**Sengoku** : Je ne suis pas aidé…

**Akainu Sakazuki** : … Ça ne restera pas impunis.  
**Monkey D Luffy** : TOI T'ES MÉCHANT !  
**Portgas D Ace** : ET T'AS UNE PETITE BITE !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : ET TU SENS LE BARBECUE CRAMÉ PAS BON !  
**Portgas D Ace** : ET TON ÉPITHÈTE EST NUL !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : ET TA CASQUETTE ELLE EST MOCHE !  
**Penguin** : Woaw… Tant de violence en vous…  
**Monkey D Luffy** : ET T'ES VIEUX !  
**Sabo** : C'est bon les gars, je pense qu'il a compris…  
**Portgas D Ace** : Tu penses qu'on en fait trop ?  
**Marco** : Ace, lâche ce DenDen ordi. Tout de suite.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Maiiiis, Marco ! Comment tu sais que je suis encore dessus ?!  
**Marco** : T'occupe, yoi. C'est terminé pour ce soir, ton couvre-feu est dépassé.  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Shishishi ! Ace, t'as un couvre feu ! Gros bébé !  
**Nami** : Luffy…  
**Monkey D Luffy **: Je ne suis pas là !  
**Trafalgar Law** : J'espère que tu vas te remettre de toutes ces remarques Akainu-ya. Tu peux pleurer tu sais.  
**Shachi** : Captain, je tiens à te rappeler que nous, ton équipage, on n'est pas suicidaire. Enfin, pas totalement. Merci. Cordialement. Bisous.

**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Sac à foutre...  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Ne m'ignore pas !  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : OH ! HEY ! TRAFALGAR !  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : SALE SHLAG !

**Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Donc, Akainu-san c'est le rouge. Et toi ? Pourquoi le jaune ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : La rancoeur.  
**Don Quichotte Doflamingo : **Et plus explicitement ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : Si je te mets mon poing dans la gueule, ça sera peut-être plus explicite...  
**Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Agressif en plus de ça… Fufufufu...  
**Trafalgar Law** : Je t'interdis de m'analyser, Doflamingo-ya. C'est mon concept.


	3. Victime : Kaido

**Hello ! **

**Et bien, quel accueil pour ce nouveau concept, merci ! Nous voilà pour une nouvelle psychalawlise ! [Merci Peri xD]**

**Loulou a encore décidé de faire des siennes... Une chose est sûre, il n'a pas peur de mourir...**

**Merci à Wado21, favoria, Psycho Black Wolf, Mufy, Moya-kun, shadow, Fairy Papillon, Arthmis sin Luna, Lijovanchan et PergrinTouque pour vos reviews !**

**Comme favoria m'a posé la question de si les Théories étaient une suite ou un crossover des Tutos : La réponse la plus simple est non. Mais il y aura parfois des références, des clins d'oeil, mais les activités ludico-crado des personnages des tutos ne sont plus de mises ici ! On reboot x)**

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Réponses RaR :_ Shadow_-** Merci pour tes reviews ! Contente que l'intro et la première théorie t'aient fait autant rire ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**# LES THÉORIES DE LAW / VICTIME : KAIDO #**

* * *

Étrangement, la vidéo sur Akainu a plutôt bien fonctionné. Après quelques commentaires expérimentaux, la théorie de Law est devenue assez virale, ayant été relayée de très nombreuses fois. Il a reçu de nombreux messages, le félicitant, ou au contraire l'insultant, mais il n'en a cure. Il est toutefois important de noter que des suicidaires lui ont confié qu'ils travaillent dorénavant sur le sujet, pour tenter de déceler la vérité dans sa théorie. Autrement dit, ils veulent aller voir ce qui se passe dans le pantalon de l'Amiral en Chef. Grand bien leur fasse, il ne va pas les en empêcher… Il ne faut pas arrêter les progrès de la science…

Lorsque les informations lui sont parvenues, concernant l'étendue des dégâts provoqués, Trafalgar a gardé un rictus amusé toute la journée.

Dès lors, Law s'est décidé. Il faut continuer. Non pas parce que ça lui rapporte quelque chose, mais bien parce qu'il trouve cela amusant. Et c'est tellement rare, qu'il faut en profiter tant que ce sentiment est présent. Même son équipage a bien conscience de ça, et l'encourage à trouver une nouvelle idée. Alors, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau, avec les journaux les plus récents devant lui, afin de trouver qui sera son prochain sujet de discussion. Et très rapidement, c'est devenu une évidence.

Autant, Akainu est une grosse pointure de la Marine, et c'est déjà assez dangereux de s'en prendre à lui… Alors, imaginez ce que ça serait avec une énorme pointure de la piraterie… Et quand on dit énorme, c'est dans tous les sens du terme. L'idée est venue d'elle-même, et Law n'a pas mis longtemps à la mettre sur papier…

À peine quelques jours plus tard, son espace personnel a retrouvé une ambiance plus agitée, caméra, projecteurs et paper-board à l'appui. La phrase qui va petit à petit lui devenir familière se fait entendre, et la caméra s'allume, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

.**.**.

* * *

— Bonjour. Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirate, chirurgien et chercheur dans le médical. Nous avons eu de bons retours sur la théorie concernant Akainu-ya. Certaines personnes se sont même proposées d'aller vérifier mes hypothèses, et cela va s'en dire que j'attends vos résultats avec impatience…

S'ils sont toujours en vie, évidemment. Les mousses, on compte sur vous et paix à vos âmes.

— Certains m'ont reproché par message privé que je n'apportais aucune solution, en conclusion de ma théorie. Il est vrai, je n'ai tout simplement pas pensé qu'autant de personne me prendrait au sérieux. En ce qui concerne Akainu-ya, je dirais que le mieux serait de faire une chirurgie du pénis, une transplantation peut-être… Mais il est également possible que quelqu'un se désigne pour aller donner un orgasme prostatique à notre cher Amiral en chef. Histoire de relâcher les tensions… Vous vous doutez que pour ces deux propositions, je ne me porte pas volontaire. Je refuse tout simplement de mettre mes mains là-dedans.

Dans un sourire en coin, Trafalgar fait comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Mais il ne souhaite pas s'éterniser plus sur Akainu, une vidéo entière lui est déjà consacrée. Il continue donc pour présenter le sujet de sa prochaine émission.

— Ceci étant dit, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui afin d'émettre une nouvelle théorie, qui risque encore une fois de faire du bruit, non pas par la thématique, mais bien à cause de la personne visée. Nous sommes beaucoup à se poser la question de l'importance des quatre empereurs dans ce monde, et surtout, ce qu'ils cachent réellement. Outre Shanks et son alcoolisme proéminent, ainsi que Big Mom et son diabète certain, j'en suis venu à me questionner sur le comportement d'un autre des Yonko. J'entends par ici Kaido-ya, bien évidemment. Personne n'a envie de parler de Marshall-ya…

Les membres de l'équipage présents se mordent tous la lèvre, pour ne pas se laisser aller à leur hilarité. Le capitaine est en forme aujourd'hui ! Cependant, il faut qu'ils revoient quelques clauses de leur contrat à la fin de la vidéo… Non, mais… Parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de mourir, quoi. Et là, Law vient tout simplement et délibérément de clasher tous les empereurs en une phrase. Comment dire ?… Un majeur bien placé aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire, non ? Okey, ils ont prévu de faire des alliances, tout ça… Mais justement ! Pour recruter un allié, il faut au moins donner l'espoir qu'ils pourront sortir vivants des plans complètement dingues de leur capitaine ! Qui va vouloir s'allier avec eux, après ça, hein ? Qui serait assez fou ? QUI ?! _(-On se le demande…-)_

— Bref, cessons de tergiverser, et essayons de dépeindre un portrait simple de Kaido aux Cent Bêtes. Impitoyable, antipathique, et colérique, Kaido-ya est un sujet qui est plutôt blasé de vivre. Je rajouterais à cela un goût très prononcé pour l'alcool, en toute occasion, ce qui est plutôt commun à beaucoup de pirates, j'ai l'impression. Tâchons de faire un peu de prévention et de rappeler que prendre des décisions importantes en état d'ébriété n'a jamais été une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, certains devraient vraiment s'abstenir…

Est-ce que l'équipage des Heart se sent un peu visé ? Oui. Mais quelque chose leur dit qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers concernés par ce rappel préventif… Les plans suicidaires décidés autour d'un shot de rhum, pendant une soirée détente, ne devraient pas être suivi une fois sobre…. Sa prévention faite, Trafalgar continue son discours, concentré.

— Il pourrait sembler inutile de rappeler la taille gargantuesque de Kaido-ya, cependant, cet aspect est très important à souligner pour le reste de la théorie. Retournons maintenant sur le caractère tendancieux de notre sujet. Je disais donc que c'est une personne assez impitoyable, comme nous avons déjà pu le voir avec sa façon de traiter son équipage et le reste du monde. Toutefois, il est important de souligner qu'il dispose d'un cruauté également à son propre égard, en vue de ses nombreuses tentatives de suicide, qui ont toutes échouées. N'en déplaise, je tiens à rappeler à Kaido-ya que ce n'est pas très joli de tenter de mettre fin à sa vie pour porter l'attention sur soi. Quand on sait le nombre d'ennemis qu'il a à sa portée, il serait facile de demander à quelqu'un de lui ôter la vie. Mais, je crois que Kaido-ya a un ego beaucoup trop grand pour accepter cela. Je conclus donc que les crises de Kaido-ya ne sont rien de plus que le résultat d'un complexe juvénile, qui n'a jamais été résolu. Le monde t'a entendu, Kaido-ya, nous comprenons ta douleur, mais je crois que nous ne la respectons pas.

Est-ce que Trafalgar vient de dire que Kaido est en pleine crise d'adolescence et qu'il faut qu'il arrête de jouer la comédie sur ses tentatives d'homicides volontaires ? Oui….

Penguin, pas croyant, fait tout de même un geste de croix pour préserver son âme. Sait-on jamais.

— Mais soit. Nous n'allons pas juger le malheur des uns et des autres, nous sommes là pour comprendre. Tout se pardonne, rien ne s'oublie, comme on dit. Cherchons plutôt à savoir d'où vient cette colère qui a l'air de régir la vie de notre sujet. Je garde l'aspect hormonal de côté, qui serait une hypothèse intéressante, synonyme de crise existentielle, et qui pourrait être une explication à ses divers comportements problématiques.

Shachi fait une moue un peu étrange, son cerveau a un peu déconnecté de tout ce que dit son capitaine. Pas qu'il ne comprend pas, mais ses phrases à rallonge et son jargon le perdent un peu. Il a à peine le temps d'analyser une phrase, que Law balance une nouvelle information. Et oui, bon d'accord, c'est compliqué. Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres pour savoir s'il est le seul dans ce cas-là. Néanmoins, il serait peut-être bon d'en toucher deux mots au médecin, pour qu'il vulgarise un peu ses propos, la prochaine fois… Shachi tourne la tête vers Penguin, qui se masse le front, l'air tout aussi largué que lui. Au moins, il se sent moins seul…

Law ne remarque rien et continue l'exposition de sa théorie. En s'éparpillant un peu, il est vrai.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tâchons de nous concentrer sur un fait plutôt intéressant. Certes, la mort probable de Kaido reste un sujet passionnant et très jouissif, mais nous ne pouvons pas étayer beaucoup d'idées sur cette thématique. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa grandeur. Je me suis posé une question très simple : Est-il possible de vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on fait six fois la taille d'un humain lambda ? On peut dire que là-dessus, Kaido-ya est en quelque sorte un marginal, puisque malgré sa taille, il n'est pas considéré comme une géant. À moins que ce soit un petit géant… À méditer.

L'équipage des Heart semble comprendre que leur capitaine fait surtout durer le suspense. Contrairement à Akainu, il ne pleut pas énormément d'informations sur le Yonko. Il faut faire avec ce qu'ils ont… Mais le déroulement final ne va sûrement plus tarder. Il faut juste retenir une chose de tout ce que dit leur capitaine : Kaido est grand et pas content. Jusque-là, c'est simple.

— Pour répondre à la question sans plus tarder, je dirais que non. Tous les actes de la vie quotidienne sont à revoir, puisque rien n'est adapté à sa taille. Tout ce qui nous semble, à nous, si simple, devient une épreuve pour Kaido-ya. Ne pleurez pas pour lui, nous ne versons pas dans le tragique, c'est juste un fait. S'asseoir à une table avec des gens de tailles lambdas, se déplacer, vivre un instant charnel… Tout devient compliqué. En ce qui concerne le dernier point, je ne pense pas que ce soit celui sur lequel il faut s'attarder, puisque nombreuses personnes sont abstinentes et s'en portent très bien. Toutefois, dans ma liste, il y a un besoin vital dont je n'ai pas parlé…

Shachi se penche en peu vers Law, pressé d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Contrairement à la théorie sur Akainu, il ne leur a pas parlé de celle-ci. Ils découvrent tout sur le tas. La tension commence à monter et il veut savoir ses conclusions ! Son corps frétille de curiosité !

— Aller aux toilettes. Je n'ai jamais vu de W.C adaptées à des personnes de plus de douze mètres, personnellement. Alors, imaginez la frustration que ça doit être de ne pas pouvoir aller à la selle, et de devoir se retenir constamment. Ça peut créer de graves problèmes de santé.

Le temps que ça monte au cerveau, Trafalgar peut voir la bouche de ses camarades s'entrouvrir de compréhension, avant que des gloussements et des mines effarées ne lui parviennent. Ça a fait son effet.

— Vous pouvez rire, mais vous n'imaginez pas la souffrance que cela peut être d'être immortel, et constipé. À force de se retenir, ça bouche les voies d'évacuation et ça doit faire mal au ventre. Parce que oui, je tiens à préciser que boire beaucoup d'alcool ne brûle pas les déchets à évacuer, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Donc… Je préconise un laxatif et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Méchant Kaido deviendra alors, Gentil Kaido... Ou utiliser des couches tailles XXXXL…. À bon entendeur… Courage Kaido-ya. C'était Trafalgar Law, en direct du Polar Tang.

La caméra se coupe, laissant un écran noir, et de nombreux visages pétrifiés devant leurs écrans. Alors, c'était donc ça...

.**.**.

* * *

**# ESPACE COMMENTAIRE #**

* * *

**Portgas D Ace** : *_Lève la main_*  
**Monkey D Luffy** : *_Lève la main aussi_*  
**Trafalgar Law** : Vous n'avez pas compris, n'est ce pas ?  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Yep !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Traduction ?  
**Sabo** : … Kaido ne fait pas caca. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas content.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Aaaaaah…!  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Bah, je comprends pourquoi ! C'est important d'aller faire caca ! Même Brook, il fait caca !  
**Trafalgar Law** : C'est impossible ça, Mugiwara-ya…  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Si ! Je t'assure que si ! Tu veux voir ?!  
**Trafalgar Law** : Non...

**Ben Beckman** : _Shanks_… Concernant la prévention du début, sens-toi concerné.  
**Shanks le Roux** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
**Ben Beckman** : L'autre jour, tu as mis tes couilles sur la table, et tu voulais lancer ton épée pour voir si elle t'aimait assez pour épargner ton membre.  
**Shanks le Roux** : Ah oui !... Mais j'avais pas bu…  
**Ben Beckman** : … C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais… Base toi sur l'idée que bourré, tu as filé ton chapeau de paille à un gamin en lui disant "_Résiste. Prouve que tu existes. Cherche ton bonheur partout, va, refuse ce monde égoïste."._  
**Shanks le Roux** : Et alors ? Il s'en sort bien mon Luffy !  
**Ben Beckman** : Tu as envoyé un gamin vers les plus grands dangers du monde en le motivant à base d'une chanson désuet, Shanks…  
**Shanks le Roux** : Et alors ? Il faut suivre son cœur qui insiste….  
**Ben Beckman** : Tu ne suis pas ton coeur Capitaine, tu suis l'odeur de l'alcool...  
**Shanks le Roux** : Ce monde n'est pas le tient…  
**Ben Beckman** : …  
**Shanks le Roux** : Viens, Bats-toi, signe et persiste !  
**Ben Beckman** : J'abandonne…

**Dracule Mihawk** : Je confirme, Shanks. Arrête de boire, pour le bien de l'humanité.  
**Shanks Le Roux** : Mais vous vous liguez contre moi ?! Vous êtes cruels ! Je me sens plus puissant quand je suis bourré ! Je peux tout faire !  
**Dracule Mihawk** : Oui… C'est ça qui est dangereux.  
**Shanks Le Roux** : Eh ! On ne peut pas discuter des problèmes de transits de Kaido plutôt que de ma dépendance à l'alcool ?! Puis il n'est pas mieux que moi le géant !

**Eustass Captain Kidd** : C'est toi le sac à chiasse Trafalgar.  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Non, ça va pas recommencer, putain ! Réponds !  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : J'vais tellement te défoncer…  
**Portgas D Ace** : Ouuuh, ça devient chaud...

**Charlotte Linlin** : Un problème de diabète ? Vraiment ?!  
**Trafalgar Law** : Ça m'en a tout l'air…  
**Shachi** : Capt'ain… Faut pas faire ça, s'il te plaît… On veut vivre. Bisous. Ton équipage.

**Monkey D Luffy** : Zoro, je crois qu'on t'a trouvé un copain ! Kaido, il…  
**Roronoa Zoro** : NON ! Non, non, non !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Bah si, les couches…  
**Roronoa Zoro** : Ça n'a jamais été prouvé ! C'est une sale rumeur Luffy, tu le sais très bien, arrête avec ça !  
**Vinsmoke Sanji** : Tu nous caches des choses, Marimo …?  
**Roronoa Zoro** : Non ! C'est une vieille histoire complètement débile, vous n'allez pas croire ça, quand même ?!  
**Trafalgar Law** : Intéressant… C'est à méditer…  
**Roronoa Zoro** : Bordel, non... Ça a déjà été fait et la réponse est NON.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Dommage…

**Marshall D Teach** : Comment ça, personne ne veut parler de moi ? Tout le monde me connaît ! Tout le monde me recherche et veut me trouver !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : TOI T'ES MOCHE ET TU PUES !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Ouais, vas-y Luffy ! Balance lui ses vérités !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Teach ! TU SERS À RIEN !  
**Sabo** : Mais vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Arrêtez ça !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Mais c'est vrai ! Il est moche et il pue, Sabo !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Et il sert à rien !  
**Sabo** : … _Marco_ ? _Nami_ ? S'il vous plaît ?...  
**Marco** : Je plussois que le monde serait mieux sans lui, yoi.  
**Nami** : On ne peut pas cacher non plus qu'il a une certaine déficience esthétique.  
**Monkey D Luffy** : … J'ai pas compris, mais ouais !  
**Marshall D Teach** : Vous le regretterez !  
**Shachi** : Capt'ain ? Boite à idées ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : Boîte à idées.

**Donquichotte Rossinante** : Jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le fait d'insulter les gens ?! Ce n'est pas beau et ce n'est pas poli !  
**Trafalgar Law** : Moi je n'ai rien dit…  
**Donquichotte Rossinante** : Il faut donner de l'amour aux gens, Law !  
**Trafalgar Law** : Tu m'épuises, Cora...

**Portgas D Ace** : *_Lève la main*_  
**Trafalgar Law** : Oui ?  
**Portgas D Ace** : Je peux être le prochain sur qui tu théorises ?  
**Sabo** : … Mais t'es vraiment maso, ma parole !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Non, j'aime juste qu'on parle de moi ! Alors ?!  
**Trafalgar Law** : Si c'est si gentiment demandé…  
**Portgas D Ace** : Yeaaah !  
**Haruta** : Euuuh… _Marco_ ?  
**Marco** : … C'est trop tard, maintenant, yoi. Il n'y a pas moyen de discuter de ça, Trafalgar ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : Non.


	4. Victime : Ace

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

**Et voici la tant attendue -ou pas- théorie sur notre flammèche préférée... J'ai nommé, Portgas D Ace !**

**Merci à Wado21, Lijovanchan, Moya-kun, Pasaje, MikiTrafalgar, Shadow, PerigrinTouque, Lerugamine et Little Cora pour vos reviews !**

**Rien de particulier à ajouter... A part que j'aime quand même un peu trop décrédibiliser Ace... Un jour, je lui ferais un bel hommage pour me faire pardonner ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Reviews des Guests :

**MikiTrafalgar** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour les compliments ! Contente que tu apprécies cet humour un peu douteux, que ce soit pour les tutos ou les théories ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Kidd, Law ne va pas louper une occasion de se moquer de lui :P A la prochaine !

**Shadow** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Givrée, je pense que c'est un adjectif qui me correspond bien x) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**# LES THEORIES DE LAW / VICTIME : PORTGAS D ACE #**

* * *

Chose promise, chose due, Trafalgar Law reste un homme de parole. Encore une fois, son bureau est en train d'être modifié pour mettre en place le décor adéquat. Il regarde ses nakamas tout installer, de son regard perçant, tout en jetant un oeil sur ses notes.

Le cas de son sujet n'a pas été aussi simple à traiter que les autres. Sûrement parce que c'est une demande de la personne elle-même, mais il a fait au mieux pour répondre à ses attentes, tout en restant professionnel.

Si tant est qu'on puisse dire qu'il réalise ses théories de façon sérieuse…

Son équipe d'opération s'installe, Shachi lui fait un signe de main pour l'informer que tout est prêt. Ils n'attendent plus que lui.

Law se relève de son siège et se pose contre l'avant de son bureau, dans une posture nonchalante. Cette fois, il sait qu'il ne risque pas de provoquer beaucoup d'émois avec sa théorie, à part la honte de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche...

A contrario, les retombées de la vidéo de Kaido ont été… Mouvementées. Entre ceux qui ont réellement cru à sa théorie et qui le crient maintenant à qui veut l'entendre, et ceux qui souhaitent simplement le trouver pour le poutrer…. Son équipage a d'ailleurs signé une pétition pour rester dans le Polar Tang, le temps que toute l'agitation se calme, trop peureux de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Law n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, et a profité de cette accalmie pour travailler sur ses différents projets… Dont ses théories.

Shachi le ramène à la réalité en faisant le décompte pour allumer la caméra… Et tout s'enchaîne très vite.

.**.**.

* * *

— Bonjour. Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirate, chirurgien et chercheur dans le médical. Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour une vidéo particulière, car sciemment demandée par le sujet. Je ne reviendrais pas sur les retombées de la dernière théorie sur Kaido-ya, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a beaucoup tourné et qu'elle n'a pas forcément plu à certaines personnes… La vérité fait mal, je sais. Mais ce message est adressé à ceux que ma vidéo a pu troubler… Il vaut mieux une vérité qui fait mal qu'un mensonge qui fait du bien. L'évidence étant mise au grand jour, il ne tient qu'à vous de vous sentir libre d'être qui vous êtes vraiment… Sur ce…

C'est drôle, il semblerait que les membres des Heart entendent des mots complètement différents de ceux qui sortent de la bouche de leur capitaine. Eux, ils entendent quelque chose comme : "Je m'en fiche complètement. Je me fous encore de vos gueules. Non, je ne compte pas retirer ce que j'ai dit, allez vous faire foutre.".  
Sûrement une question d'habitude ! Eux, ils savent lire entre les lignes maintenant, et comprennent les non-dits derrière la politesse feinte de Law…

Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur cet instant de détente, plutôt que sur leur potentielle mort proche.

— Comme je disais, nous allons nous concentrer sur un sujet particulier aujourd'hui. La question de départ est très simple : Pourquoi Portgas D Ace est exhibitionniste ? Personne n'est sans savoir que le jeune Portgas se balade hiver comme été torse-nu, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de la température ambiante, ni de si les personnes autour de lui ont envie de voir ce genre de choses. Détenteur du Mera-Mera no Mi, Portgas-ya doit certainement être immunisé des différentes températures. Je me demande néanmoins s'il est plus calme en temps de pluie…

Law marque une pause, semblant réellement attendre une réponse ou réfléchir à la question. Évidemment, personne ne lui répond, mais c'est sûrement une réflexion à laquelle il cherchera une réponse plus tard… Peut-être en kidnappant le commandant de Barbe Blanche pour expérimenter des choses sur lui… Pour la science, évidemment.

— Pour commencer, je pense devoir refaire un point sur la définition de l'exhibitionnisme, puisque j'emploie ce mot, alors que Portgas-ya ne semble pas remplir toutes les particularités de cette structure psychique perverse. En psychologie, l'exhibitionnisme se caractérise par des pulsions, souvent à caractère obsessionnelles, qui pousse un adulte à montrer ses organes génitaux dans un lieu public. Sauf que, à preuve du contraire, aucune poursuite n'a été menée contre Portgas-ya pour ce genre de faits. Même si nous ne savons pas tout de ce qui se passe sur le Moby-Dick. Peut-être que notre sujet à des tendances plus ouvertes lorsqu'il se sent à l'aise, comme certains animaux qui montrent leur anus pour signaler qu'ils se sentent bien…

Une image traverse l'esprit de certains membres de l'équipage, celle d'Ace qui montre son cul à toutes les personnes qu'il estime. Ils doivent vraiment se contrôler pour contenir un fou rire.

— Loin de moi de vouloir comparer Portgas-ya à un animal, je ne pense pas qu'il se frotte à la jambe de ses nakamas pendant ses périodes de chaleur. Du moins, je n'espère pas. Je pense simplement que s'il le fait, ce n'est pas pour des raisons perverses dans le sens psychologique du terme, mais bien juste par provocation. Peut-être qu'il aime également voir la gêne des gens dans ces moments-là, auquel cas, cela tend tout de même vers cette appellation d'exhibitionniste. Je tiens à préciser, au passage, que si j'ai pu donner des idées à Portgas-ya pour qu'il emmerde son monde, je ne m'en tiens pas pour responsable.

Il fait bien de le préciser, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de doutes sur le fait qu'Ace allait sûrement prendre l'habitude de montrer son cul à toutes les personnes qu'il aime fort de son petit coeur de feu.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, ça, c'est au ressenti de chacun.

— Attardons-nous tout de même sur un sens plus général du terme exhibitionniste, qui pour le coup, à l'air de correspondre parfaitement à Portgas-ya. Cela se définit par un goût prononcé pour afficher en public ses sentiments, sa vie privée, ainsi qu'une manie de vouloir porter l'attention sur soi de façon assez narcissique. En vue de sa demande sans pudeur d'avoir une théorie à son effigie, je ne pense pas tenir de propos fallacieux en décrivant son comportement de cette façon. Et cela n'est pas incohérent avec son besoin de montrer son corps à qui veut le voir.

Peut-être qu'Ace n'aurait jamais dû demander une théorie sur lui. Seulement, maintenant c'est trop tard, Law est lancé et il ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

— J'ai pu faire quelques recherches sur notre sujet, pour voir s'il a toujours eu une telle nature. Visiblement, non. Du moins, pas autant. Une enfance plutôt difficile, caractérisée par une introversion liée à une colère sourde envers les autres êtres humains. Nous ne notons toutefois aucune pudeur significative concernant son corps déjà à cette époque. Portgas-ya a grandi avec ses deux frères, dont Monkey D Luffy, sous la tutelle de Monkey D Garp. Je suppose que ça aussi, c'est une forme de traumatisme qui a peut-être enclenché une certaine volonté d'extérioriser quelque chose.

Et oui, il faut tout de même beaucoup de courage pour survivre à Garp. Ou de chance. Cet homme qui a jeté son petit-fils dans un gouffre sans fond pour lui apprendre la vie.

Quand il parle de son enfance difficile, il parle bien évidemment du rejet qu'il a subi à cause de son géniteur. Mais ça, c'est un secret qu'il se plaît à ne pas divulguer, au cas où certain ne le saurait pas.

— Portgas-ya a débuté son aventure avec son propre équipage, avant de rejoindre celui de Barbe-Blanche et de devenir le deuxième commandant de la flotte. Néanmoins, je sais de sources sûres que Portgas-ya portait une chemise jaune au début de son périple. Chemise qu'il a gardée également en rejoignant l'équipage de l'ancien Yonko. Alors, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il décide, du jour en lendemain, de ne plus la porter ? L'a-t-il un jour enlevé par inadvertance, pour ne jamais réussir à la remettre ? Peut-être qu'on ne lui a jamais appris à s'habiller seul et qu'il n'ose pas demander de l'aide pour ça. C'est une hypothèse. Il est aussi possible qu'il l'ait brûlé par erreur avec son fruit, et qu'il n'en avait pas de rechange…

Les membres des Heart Pirate imaginent une seconde Ace tenter de remettre une chemise, en se roulant sur le sol et ne pas réussir à l'enfiler. Et donc, qui décide de la brûler. Les deux hypothèses de leur capitaine ne sont pas incompatibles l'une avec l'autre, finalement….

— Toutefois, je pense que ça serait inexact de se pencher plus longuement sur ce genre de théories. Visiblement, Portgas-ya parvient sans grande difficulté à enfiler un pantalon, donc il ne s'agit pas là d'un problème de motricité, qui l'empêcherait de pouvoir se vêtir. Néanmoins, une phobie des tee-shirts n'est pas à proscrire, seulement, je n'étayerai pas ma théorie sur ce fait. Même si cela expliquerait peut-être sa tendance à vouloir brûler les vêtements des autres. Sauf que je le justifierais plus comme une volonté de faire chier son monde, encore une fois. Et peut-être d'avoir la possibilité de se rincer l'oeil à outrance….

De mieux en mieux, après avoir sous-entendu que Ace n'a pas les capacités cognitives et motrices pour enfiler un haut, Trafalgar suggère que le commandant est juste phobique de certains vêtements… Ou juste chiant. Cette dernière idée étant peut être la plus plausible…

— Donc résumons ce que nous avons pour le moment. Portgas-ya semble être un pyromane naturiste et voyeur. L'exhibitionnisme et le voyeurisme étant souvent complémentaires, ce n'est pas si choquant de retrouver ces deux caractères chez notre sujet… De là, et par son comportement outrancier, je pense que nous pouvons conclure que Portgas-ya tente d'attirer l'attention sur lui, comme le prouve cette tendance un peu narcissique. Toutefois, il me semblerait plus juste de dire que Portgas-ya essaye d'attirer l'attention d'une personne en particulier…

Shachi et Penguin se regardent en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Ça ne se voit pas vraiment sous la chapka de Penguin, mais je vous assure que c'est vrai. Ace ferait tout ça, tout ce cinéma, pour faire une sorte de parade nuptiale, afin d'attiser les faveurs de quelqu'un ? C'est peut-être un peu extrême d'énoncer ça, non ?

Ah non. C'est vrai qu'on parle de Portgas D Ace. Le seul, l'unique. C'est plus que probable, finalement.

— Si je devais conclure, et plus particulièrement résumer, puisqu'il serait fortuit que le principale concerné ne comprenne pas la fin de cette théorie…. Je suppose que Portgas-ya à chaud au cul et veut de la bite. Tout simplement. Il tente de communiquer sur ses envies de copuler à travers son comportement. Maintenant, reste à savoir qui est le malheureux qui va devoir subir ses assauts ineptes. J'attends la réponse, Portgas-ya… À bon entendeur.

La caméra se coupe sous un dernier sourire sadique du chirurgien de la mort, et la stupeur de son équipage. Alors c'était ça….

.**.**.

* * *

**# ESPACE COMMENTAIRE #**

* * *

**Portgas D Ace** : Moi je dis que si on vivait tous tout nu, on serait vachement plus heureux, d'abord !  
**Sabo** : Non, Ace…  
**Portgas D Ace** : BRÛLE VÊTEMENT ! BRÛUUUUUUUULE ! Mwahahahaha !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : POUR LA LIBERTEEEE !  
**Sabo** : NON !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Tout nuuuu !

**Marco** : Ça me paraît cohérent, au fond, yoi. Ça concorde avec ses agissements parfois douteux, comme lorsqu'il décide de se renverser du lait sur le torse en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner, ou qu'il expose son arrière-train sur le pont du Moby Dick pour "bronzer"... Si quelqu'un peut le calmer, ça arrangerait tout le monde...  
**Portgas D Ace** : Je t'aime Marco 3  
**Trafalgar Law** : … Je pense savoir de qui Portgas-ya tente d'attirer l'attention….  
**Marco** : Ah oui ? Qui ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : … Bonne chance, Portgas-ya. Ce n'est pas gagné.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Merci ! Il n'est pas très perspicace, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je l'aurai à l'usure !  
Marco : ?  
**Izou** : Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de subir aussi ?  
**Portgas D Ace** : Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Izou….  
**Portgas D Ace** : T'as compris ? Le feu… Moi…  
**Sabo** : Parfois, j'ai honte de toi, Ace….  
**Haruta** : On va finir par te faire du mal.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Non ! Ne me brûlez pas vivant !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Ça serait une perte de temps, vu que je suis le feu…  
**Izou** : On a compris que tu avais chaud au cul ! Stop !  
**Portgas D Ace** : À poil !

**Nami** : Luffy ne semble pas avoir compris la théorie sur Kaido du premier coup… Par contre, il n'a pas du tout tiqué sur le phallus d'Akainu (il a déjà arrêté de montrer le sien, c'est un bon début), ni sur l'exhibitionnisme de son frère. Le mot même "exhibitionnisme" faisant plus de cinq lettres, et il semble l'avoir compris. Je commence à me poser des questions…  
**Penguin** : … Captain ?  
**Shachi** : … Boîte à idées ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : Boîte à idées. Même si c'était déjà prévu.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Luffy, toi par contre, pas tout nu. Tu te préserves.  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Oh… Pourquoi ?  
**Sabo** : Préserve nos yeux plutôt, Ace !

**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Sac à foutre.  
**Killer** : Kidd, laisse tomber…  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : T'as cru ! J'vais l'éclater au sol, moi !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Ah ? Maintenant t'as des vus sur moi ? Tu ne veux plus attirer l'attention de Trafalgar ? Je suis flatté Kiddou, mais ça ne va pas être possible entre nous…  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Ta gueule, toi. Trafalgar… Ma vengeance sera terrible.  
**Trafalgar Law** : J'en tremble déjà.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Naked Party !

**Sabo** : "Aucune pudeur significative dans l'enfance"... Mouais… Ça dépend. Devant Dandan, non, mais devant Makino…  
**Portgas D Ace** : Révèle pas les secrets de mes amours d'enfance, trou du cul !  
**Shanks le Roux** : Mmmh… Un rival.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Non, t'inquiète le vieux, j'ai viré ma cuti depuis. Mon intérêt se porte ailleurs…  
**Shanks le Roux** : Oh, tant mieux !  
**Benn Beckman** : Tu n'essayais pas d'attirer l'attention de Mihawk, la mienne, et celle de Shakky toi ?  
**Shanks le Roux** : … J'aime mon public.  
**Benn Beckman** : Donc, tu es encore bourré de la veille depuis trois jours. Redonne moi ta bouteille tout de suite.  
**Shanks le Roux** : On ne sépare pas les éternels, Benn !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Touch me, touche me, touche me….

**Kaido aux Cent Bêtes** : Quelqu'un m'explique les propos sur moi ?!  
**Trafalgar Law** : Tu n'es pas sur la bonne vidéo, Kaido-ya… C'est la vieillesse qui excuse ton manque de connaissance dans les nouvelles technologies ?  
**Shachi** : Captain…  
**Trafalgar Law** : Même Garp-ya s'en sort mieux…  
**Kaido aux Cent Bêtes** : Toi… Tu es un homme mort, Trafalgar.  
**Monkey D Garp** : Gwahahah ! J'aime ! Pouce vers le haut !  
**Trafalgar Law** : Tu vois ?  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Non, moi j'aime pas ! On ne tue pas Torao !  
**Kaido aux Cent Bêtes:** Vous allez tous périr, la nouvelle génération. Vous n'êtes que des insectes.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Dans ce cas, je veux être la Reine des abeilles !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Oh pas juste, tu as tout le miel ! Et bah moi, je veux être un scarabée qui vole ! Un Crotetoptère !  
**Sabo** : Va pour la libellule.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Mante religieuse. Et c'est coléoptère, Mugiwara-ya...  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Frelon, évidemment.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Non, toi t'es un bousier Eustass-ya, tu ramasses les merdes…  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Je vais tellement te buter… Dans le couple de mantes religieuses, c'est toi le mâle, c'est toi qui te fais bouffer, du con.  
**Trafalgar Law** : J'ai juste à ne pas m'accoupler alors.  
**Eustass Captain Kidd** : Frustré.  
**Monkey D Garp** : Calmez-vous les mioches, vous n'êtes que des cafards pour le reste du monde ! Gwahaha !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Qui veut voir mon chibre ?

**Portgas D Ace** : Hey, le vieux ! Tu vois que tu nous as traumatisés dans notre enfance ! Nos vies sont catastrophiques, et c'est de ta faute ! Écoute le docteur chelou, là !  
**Monkey D Garp** : Mais non. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas choisi la bonne voie.  
**Sabo** : On a fait ce que notre coeur nous disait de faire. C'est donc forcément la bonne voie.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Le philosophe anarchiste a raison. Puis, regarde Luffy ! Il va mal !  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Coucou !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Il est profondément traumatisé.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Dis que t'es traumatisé, Luffy.  
**Monkey D Luffy** : Je suis traumatisé !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Voilà.  
**Monkey D Garp** : Mais non.

**Thatch** : Je me suis porté volontaire pour vérifier sa phobie des tee-shirts. Je lui en ai jeté un sur la tronche, et effectivement, il a hurlé, avant de chouiner que les vêtements veulent le tripoter et aspirer son énergie vitale. Puis il a essayé de le manger.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Intéressant. Ceci confirme ma théorie qu'il est juste attardé. Merci.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Tout le monde à poil !  
**Portgas D Ace** : Eh, attends, t'as dit quoi là, le doc ?!

**Marco** : Ace, arrête de commenter toutes les fins de conversation avec tes propositions salaces, yoi. On a compris.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Je tente de faire passer des messages subliminaux, Marco !  
**Sabo** : C'est tout, sauf subliminal, et on a bien compris que tu voulais juste attirer l'attention sur toi. Encore.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Soigne ce nombrilisme, Portgas-ya. Vraiment.  
**Portgas D Ace** : Je ne suis pas nombriliste ! Je me fais des compliments et des faveurs à moi-même, parce que personne ne m'en fait ! Ce n'est pas du narcissisme, c'est de la reconnaissance.  
**Sabo** : Bah arrête.  
**Portgas D Ace** : … Fesses.  
**Sabo** : STOP !

**Donquichotte Rossinante aka Corazon** : Loulou ! Arrête de parler des fesses des gens ! Ce n'est pas bien !  
**Trafalgar Law** : Rêve, Cora-san. Je suis loin d'avoir terminé…  
**Penguin** : Capitaine, tu t'es décidé sur la prochaine personne ? C'est qui ?  
**Trafalgar Law** : … Un sujet très intéressant.  
**Portgas D Ace** : … Quéquette.  
**Trafalgar Law** : Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, Portgas-ya...

**Sabo** : ... Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Ace, quelqu'un sait comment il va ?  
**Marco** : Pas d'inquiétude, on l'a enfermé dans un dressing pour qu'il retienne la leçon, yoi. On l'avait prévenu.  
**Sabo** : ...Ah.


End file.
